Annin (Dragon Ball)
Annin is a minor character in Dragon Ball. She guards the sacred Furnace of Eight Divisions. Despite working for King Yemma, Annin looks more human than ogre. Annin is immortal and ageless. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Piccolo Jr. Saga Being the sole pyre keeper of the Furnace of Eight Divisions for over ten thousand years, Annin is very ancient, in spite of her teenage appearance. Goku confronts Annin over the flames erupting from Fire Mountain, which threatened to destroy the Ox-King and his village. The Ox-King proposes Annin a hasty solution to extinguish the flames. But Annin denies his hasty offer because she wants to keep demons from escaping the Other World. Annin didn't care if the flames destroyed the Ox-King and his village, since the flames have complete access to the human world. Goku, however, refuses to give up his request and persists in attempting to convince Annin, but this eventually leads into a brief fight between the two, to which Goku discovers her true age and unintentionally mocks her for it. Enraged at Goku's insolence, Annin turns into a giant to pulverize him, employing different methods to do it, for example, using her headpieces to stab Goku, as well as the strong, gale winds caused by flapping her cape. Fortunately, Goku was able to counter Annin's furious attacks with the unrelenting power and force of the Bansho Fan, which consequently shocks Annin at its convenient and sudden presence. Annin then suggests another way of extinguishing the flames heading for the Ox-King's village, guiding Goku through the flames of the Furnace of Eight Divisions, they managed to quell the fire, saving the Ox-King and his castle. Following her debut appearance, Annin is never seen or mentioned again. Powers and Abilities Annin possesses a high degree of control with her guan dao, as well as superb reflexes and power beyond that of natural beings. It is evidenced that Annin possesses a fair degree of strength exceeding the capacity of Earthlings. This is implied because she is capable of reducing an entire boulder to smithereens with the simple toss of a noodle bowl, however, the full extent of her power is revealed during her Giant Form. Theoretically, Annin's strength is heightened to that of monstrous levels in her Giant Form, allowing her to attack more ferociously. During her brief fight with Goku, who was below her fifty feet stature, she was able to counter all his attacks and somehow, battled on an even ground. Though when on the same scale, Goku seemingly outmatched her with little effort. Techniques and weapons * Feather Throw - Annin is able to extend the feathers on her headpiece to attack her opponent. She uses this technique against Goku, in both her base and giant forms. * Swordsmenship - Annin is capable of utilizing her guan dao and its deadly force to its full extent, making her capable of dealing out lethal strikes on her opponent. * Transformation - Annin possesses the ability to increase her size to incredible heights, which multiplies her strength to superhuman levels. She appears to retain her reflexes in this form, and is also able to tackle Goku head-on while using this technique. Gallery P15 annin evil stare.png|Annin's scary snarl. Hqdefault annin db evil grin villains.jpg|Annin's evil grin. P24 annin db actual evil stare.png|Annin's evil stare. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Giant Category:Immortals Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Guardians Category:Protective Category:Deities Category:Redeemed Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Anti-Villain